terricafandomcom-20200213-history
History
The Ancients Rise of the Nauian Empire Approx. 2000 years Before the Era of Aejoc (BEA) "Then the Nau saw the benefit of uniting with their former adversaries, and bringing all of Norymna together as a grand nation, spectacular in scope, to rebuff the advances of its enemies across the Sarwind Sea..." --Marshenn Il'taren, "A History of Norymna" This was the North American Union. Bringing together the disparate governments of the United States, Canada, Mexico, and much of Central America and the Caribbean, the North American Union provided a geographic leverage against the European Union and the People's Republic of China. With a unified Korea moving closer to Beijing and Japan's remilitarization, multilateralism was needed. While many countries argued that Golden Age of Men and Heroes 2000-1800 BEA Corruption of the Nauian Empire 1800-1650 BEA The Sundering The Barbarian Invasion 1650-1500 BEA During this time, the North American Union went to war with the People's Republic of China. With neither wishing to annihilate the planet, the two superpowers instead slogged out for decades through proxy wars until finally PRC forces landed within the North American state of Sinaloa, eventually expanding over the Rio Grande, threatening an area that included the foothills near Mexico City all the way to San Antonio. While the Chinese forces never completely withdrew, a United Nations peacekeeping force (United Nations Intervening For Rio Grande, UNIFROG) eventually was accepted into the region, staying there until the Sundering occurred. Fall of The Ancients 1650-800 BEA The Dragonfire 1600 EA Nuclear war, simply and horribly, consumed the globe. No one knows who lobbed the first warhead, or even if a nation was responsible. All that Fenlogan is knows is that within 15 minutes no major capital existed (other than the sunken ruins of London and Washington, D.C.), but popular opinions indicate it was the Chinese. Given that Fenlogan is a highly xenophobic society and sole remnant of the prior United States, this could easily just be political gaming by its leaders. Following the Dragonfire, the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints retreated into the foothills and bunkers around Salt Lake City under the banner of the Deseret Movement, a survivalist faction of highly religious militants who preserved the religious traditions and some of the knowledge of Earth's previous age. Over time, the Dez'ret Movement emerged into the ruined landscape of Wasatch Front, reuniting with their other brethren of the faith and creating the first real empire in the new age. Wrath of Rhiannon 1500 EA A Period of Chaos 1450-900 BEA Foundation of Dez'ret 1600-1400 BEA Following the Dragonfire, the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints retreated into the foothills and bunkers around Salt Lake City under the banner of the Deseret Movement, a survivalist faction of highly religious militants who preserved the religious traditions and some of the knowledge of Earth's previous age. Over time, the Dez'ret Movement emerged into the ruined landscape of Wasatch Front, reuniting with their other brethren of the faith and creating the first real empire in the new age. Creation of the Great Rift 1350 BEA At this point the space elevator developed by the United Nations Space Programme, out of use and drastically weakened by centuries of neglect, gave its last breath. With a groan of metal, the cables snapped, crashing down upon thousands of thousands of miles of the planet's surface, creating a massive rift across the entire world, but most especially in Central America, western and eastern Africa, and across Oceania. Intermedia Corruption of the Valley of Sins 800-250 BEA The Sacred Heart of Dez'ret Founds the High Church of Light 238 BEA Establishment of the Republic of Helvant 147 BEA The Destruction of Nephi and Collapse of The Holy Empire of Dez'ret 78 BEA Rise of the Kingdom of Aejoc 75-0 BEA Union of the Panator Valley and Renaissance of Aejoc 0 EA "Aejoc gathered his guests into the Meeting House of Kayseemo, and told the nobles of his plan. There was much murmurring and discussion on the concept, but all ultimately agreed: A Union of the Panator Valley would be formed!" It was King Aejoc and his empire in Linsolten that once conceived of the concept of unifying the entire Norymnian continent, not by force, but through diplomacy, bringing peace to the region and greater prosperity for all. Discovery of the Ancients' Ruins of Obelesk 52 EA "The monument was one of the purest marble, or at least had been prior to the Ancients' fall, and now stood at the entrance to the bay of Dehaven." In their efforts to uncover the great history of the world that had left them, scholars struck out to find what they could that remained of the Nauian Empire. One of their first discoveries was the Nauian Obelisk, protruding out of the water some 50 miles east of the city of Dehaven. The trading city had known in concept about the grand pillar that stood outside the bay, but had never investigated it. When Brother Cessellon of the Grand Explorers of Ioun uncovered that the obelisk was actually dedicated to the god who had founded the Nauian Empire, the nobles who ruled Dehaven decided to rename their city "Obelesk" in honor of the discovery. A mage by the name of Wessor, intrigued by Brother Cessellon's discovery, used his arcane abilities to delve the waters around the obelisk, and uncovered a holy city, sunk beneath the waves of the Sarwind Sea. Temples abounded in dedication to various deities long since forgotten and now occupied by varying creatures of the sea. It was the first major discovery of relatively intact Ancient ruins. King Aejoc's Death and the War of the Three Sons 89 EA "From the sea where the sun rises to the western mountains, people are crying and wailing... the Linsoltens, the Allani, the Riomentans, all Pelorites, are stung with mourning and great worry...the young and old, glorious nobles, all lament the loss of their Lord... the world laments the death of Aejoc ... O Pelor, you who govern the heavenly host, grant a bright and glorious place to Aejoc in your kingdom. Alas for miserable me." Secession of the North Star Nation 97 EA Expansion of the Austruron Empire 140 EA Growth of the Allani Kingdom 150-250 EA Schism of the High Church of Light and the Secession of the Blessed Brethren 172 EA The Conquest of Wa 205-208 EA "It was the final conquest of the Allani Kingdom before it entered into its grand union. Waians fled the Kingdom's onslaught to found the city of New Wa, but it too was conquered after the second siege." The Grand Age Unification of Forsyth 224 EA The Dez'ret Crusade 231 EA Rise of Magishand 241 EA The Alliance Between Allani and Missrok 250 EA "It was the grandest marriage in millenia; King Chaz Merraton III of Allani and Queen Elsei Bocat of Missrok in St. Hennet's Cathedral of Pelor in Deeresford, and symbolized the union of these two powerful Norymnian kingdoms." The Campaign Begins... 300 EA